Messaging and other communication services exist in various forms. For example, many email subscriptions exist that provide subscribers with messaging content that includes promotional offers, products or “deals”. As other examples, some messaging services transmit topical information or newsletters on specific topics. Messaging services can also be incorporated user-forums and/or social networks, as a mechanism to enable communications amongst a network or group of persons who share an interest.
Messaging services, for example, typically communicate messages to subscribers/users at a set time, so that the recipients of the messages receive the messages at set times that are not user-specific, but based on communication-side considerations (e.g. load balancing, server resources, etc.). As an example, “daily deal” services often transmit daily-deal emails to subscribers at a specific time of day (e.g. midnight), without any consideration as to a preference or tendency of the recipient of the email.
Still further, some other services generate messages based on events. For example, some social network forums operate by sending communications to a network of users in response to an event, such as a user posting a message to a corresponding forum.